The present invention refers to hydraulic fracturing with foam. More specifically, the present invention refers to hydraulic fracturing with nitrogen foam generated in situ, by means of chemical reaction between aqueous solutions of nitrogen salts.
As it is well-known, nitrogen gas is widely utilized in well-treatment operations, nitrogen being available from cryogenic cylinders. The applicant verified now that it is possible to conduct hydraulic fracturing of formation with nitrogen foam generated in situ, utilizing conventional equipment and pumping and mixing to conduct the treatment, without requiring facilities for liquid nitrogen storage and conventional high-pressure unit, cryogenic pumping and vaporization unit.